Newsies One Shots
by WriteNonstop28
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots (length will vary) including the Newsies of Manhattan. Will include Girlsie OC's, backstories (my interpretations), loads of AU's, romantic fluff (heaviness will vary) and other stuff like headcannons. Any trigger warnings will be put before the story (rated T for this reason). Suggestions welcome. I ONLY OWN THE OC'S!
1. One Shot 1

**TW: mentions of death and severe injury, mild cussing**

Fires, Scars and Kisses (Romeo/OC)

 _Heat and light. That was all Diana could see. Her first immediate thought was 'Fire!'._

 _She jumped up out of bed to feel searing pain in her foot. The entire floor and the walls were on fire, the flames blazing three times taller than her._

 _"_ _Mama! Papa!" she coughed, the smoke filling her lungs. Diana's only concern was trying to get out of the fire and finding her parents. Covering her mouth with her dress, she ran out of her room despite the heavy smoke and blazing infernos._

 _She tumbled down the stairs, which were burned to ashes and crumbled under her feet. Pain seared all across her arms and legs as she pushed past flaming pieces of timber._

 _The moment she stepped out of the house was a gasp of fresh air, literally. Diana dropped to her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for oxygen. She could see people in white uniforms rushing to her aid with bandages and ice packs, but one thing she couldn't see was her mother and father._

 _As she was lifted onto a stretcher, all she could ask was, "Where's my mama? And my papa?" A lady's voice said gently, "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but your parents haven't been found. It's possible they died in the fire."_

 _Diana could feel tears coming to her eyes as the realisation crept up on her. "No! There's no way! No!"_

* * *

"Gah!" Scars gasped, waking up in a cold sweat. She had had the same flashback for the fifth time in the past three weeks, but she hadn't told anyone what it was even about.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Scars grumbled, running her hand through her thick black curls. She looked down at her arms and sure enough, they were still there.

Large, coarse burn scars ran up and down her arms, as well as on her legs. They were a haunting souvenir, not that she liked to call them that, of the fire that had taken her parents' lives when she was eight. Now at the age of fifteen and having been a newsie for almost six years, the memories of that dreadful night still lingered.

Scars looked around to find that no one had heard her wake up. With a sigh, she decided to go up to the roof to try and calm down before going back to sleep. She quietly threw the covers off, slipped on her work boots that were two sizes too small, put on her faded blue shirt and quietly left the bedroom, careful to not wake any of the others.

She buttoned her shirt as she walked down the hallway to the fire escape. The rooftop was viewed by all of the newsies as a safe haven for when they had nightmares about their pasts. After Jack left to start a life with Katherine, it had become a tradition for any future leaders to claim the rooftop as their own.

Scars pushed the door open, ignoring the loud creak it made. She was far enough away from everyone else to not worry about waking them up. The metal stairs vibrated with her footsteps as she approached the ladder. Cool fresh air filled her lungs as she climbed up the ladder to the rooftop, but she stopped in her tracks just before she pulled herself up onto the roof.

Romeo, the current leader of Manhattan, sat on the roof, legs dangling over the edge between the bars of the rail. A cigar was between his fingers, most likely a Corona gifted to him by Racetrack, the previous leader. His hat was backwards on his head, and a silver key on a worn-out string was hanging from his belt loop.

She quickly decided that going to the roof was a bad idea. She tried to climb back down the ladder only for the metal to creak deafeningly.

"Hello?" the older boy called out. "Who's there?"

Scars froze in her spot and contemplated her decision. She could either go back to the bedroom and leave Romeo confused or talk to him and let everything that she was hiding out.

She decided that considering she was already at the roof, responding to him was her best option. She responded as she climbed back up the ladder and pulled herself onto the roof, "Hey, Lover Boy."

The dark-haired boy smiled and beckoned for her to come closer. Scars smiled and sat down next to him, almost recoiling at the stench of the cigar smoke.

"Why are you up here, Scarsie?" Romeo asked, taking a puff of the cigar.

"Nightmare." She responded, looking out at the New York skyline. "Okay, not really a nightmare. More a… memory, I guess."

"About?" the older boy questioned.

Scars hesitated. She hadn't told anyone the truth about the scars that covered her body. Heck, most of it she didn't really remember. But lying was something that she didn't do often, and her biggest lie was about how she got her scars.

"Well, remember how I told you that I got my scars in the orphanage I was in when a pot of boiling water tipped over onto me?" Scars asked. That was the lie she had told anyone who asked about her scars.

"Yeah? What about that?" Romeo asked, putting out what was left of the cigar and tossing it over the railing. "Is that not true?"

Scars nodded. "It was a lie. To tell the truth, I got these scars in a house fire. I was eight."

Romeo's jaw dropped. "A fire? Holy shit!"

"Yeah. I woke up in the middle of the night to find the house in flames. I ran out of the house to find my parents only to find out that they had burned to death. I only learned in the morning that I had the scars all over me. The doctors said that it would have taken a miracle for me to survive the fire."

Scars almost whispered the last few words, her lip trembling and tears pricking her eyes. Barely a second went by before she burst out sobbing. Romeo was now the first person who knew the truth about her scars.

Unbeknownst to her, Romeo had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He had never known how the scars on her arms and legs had even gotten there, but now he knew. This also explained her frequent nightmares. Having to remember an event like that had to be horrific.

"It's okay, Scarsie. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." He whispered to her, rocking her back and forth in an attempt to comfort her. Slowly, her sobs became sniffles, which then became heavy breathing, which turned into silence.

Romeo looked down to see that Scars had fallen asleep in his arms. With a small smile, he put her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift then, slowly and carefully, made his way down the ladder.

In the few minutes that it took to get back inside the Lodge, Romeo realized how at peace the girl was when she was asleep. Sure, she had just had a nightmare, but when Scars was sleeping she seemed to be so peaceful.

He entered the girls' bedroom as quietly as possible and set Scars down on her bed. Her dark curls pooled over the pillow under her head like an inky river, and her oversized shirt engulfed her small frame.

Indubitably, Romeo had flirted with loads of girls on the streets, whether he was selling or not, but he had always had feelings for Scars. Whenever she grumbled about her scars, he always told her that they just told her story, showed who she was as a person. She took it as reassurance, but it was really Romeo's way of telling her 'I love you'. He just prayed that she would reciprocate one day.

Wanting to ensure her safety for the rest of the night, Romeo climbed over her and slumped down on the bed. He watched her breathe for a few minutes, then, before he fell asleep himself, peppered kisses over her left arm down the largest scar present, planted a final kiss on her forehead and whispered, "You are my Juliet."

But as he drifted off into the dark world of sleep, Scars' eyes flickered open for a few moments. And, in the darkness of the bedroom, she kissed him gently on the lips and whispered back, "And you're my Romeo, Lover Boy."


	2. One Shot 2

**TW: Mentions of miscarriage**

And Hope Makes Three (Jack/Katherine)

They had been trying forever.

The two had been married since they were twenty, and after a year of marriage they wanted a family. But their efforts for the past two years had proved unsuccessful. And even if they got news that they had succeeded, Katherine would miscarry a few weeks later.

"We just have to keep trying, Ace." Jack reassured her. "We can't give up just yet."

But Katherine wasn't convinced. Even the mention of a baby got her emotional at this point, because it just reminded her of the futile attempts that her and Jack had had.

After learning that Race and his wife were expecting a baby, she burst into tears, but played it off as happiness. In reality, it was painful. It was heart-wrenching, actually, to see that friends were moving ahead in life while her and Jack were stuck like a lamp post to the corner of a sidewalk. After every failed attempt or miscarriage, Katherine would cry in her office. All she wanted was a baby girl or boy to hold in her arms.

Katherine sat with her back to her office door one day in October, shirt sleeves stained with her tears. Race's baby had been born the day before, but she had avoided going to prevent crying in the hospital.

"Ace? You still in there?" Jack asked, knocking on the door.

Sniffling, Katherine stood up and opened the door. "Hi Jackie." She said meekly, trying to wipe the remainder of her tears away with her sleeve. "How's it?"

"The baby's a girl. They're naming her Rosalyn. After Race's mother, apparently. And they've deemed us the godparents." Jack said. He brought Katherine out to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

"Jack…" she sighed, "I have a feeling we'll never have kids. I mean, we've had several fruitless attempts, and in the three times I was actually pregnant, we lost the baby a few weeks later! We might as well quit trying at this point!"

Her husband looked at her, dumbfounded. Katherine giving up? That was almost unheard of, considering how confident and strong-willed she was.

Jack steeled his determination and put his hands on her shoulders. "Katherine. We may have lost our baby, but I haven't lost hope. And I don't want for you to lose hope too. I know that you want a baby, and I do too, but we can't give up!"

Hearing the fortitude in his voice, Katherine flashed Jack a smile. "Okay. We'll keep trying."

* * *

Approximately a year later, Jack was pacing in a hospital waiting room. Katherine was in labor, and, in a matter of time, there would be another soul in the world that would receive unconditional love.

It had been three hours, and Jack was pulling his own hair out from the stress. What if something went wrong, he asked himself over and over again. What if Katherine or the baby or both of them didn't make it? All sorts of thoughts were running through his head as the minutes ticked by.

Eventually, a ginger-haired nurse poked her head out of the door and called, "Mr. Kelly?"

At that, Jack stood up immediately and entered the room.

Katherine was sitting up on the hospital bed, visibly exhausted but with a broad smile across her face. In her arms, there was a small bundle of blankets.

Jack slowly approached the bedside and pushed some of the blankets aside, revealing the baby's face. A large crop of black hair sat atop their head, and a charming set of chocolate-brown eyes were shining in the lights.

"It's a boy, Jack. What do you want to name him?" Katherine asked, glancing up at her husband.

Jack had to bite his tongue for a moment to prevent himself from crying right then and there. He had a son. He was officially a father. And the love of his life was also alive and well. All his fears had been erased in those few moments.

"Angus." Jack said. "After my grandfather." The name seemed to have a nice ring to it in his opinion.

"That sounds nice." Katherine commented. "Maybe his middle name can be Joseph, after my father."

Jack hesitated before answering. _Angus Joseph Kelly._ He thought to himself. It actually sounded really good. He smiled at Katherine and said, "Sure."

Through all this, Katherine was beaming. It had finally happened. They were finally a family. Mother, father and son. Jack, Katherine and Angus. _Maybe,_ she thought to herself, _maybe hope is real after all._ _And maybe all you have to do is pray and keep trying._


	3. One Shot 3

Little Things, Big Meanings

Strings' nickname had two meanings.

The first was when she first got it some time after joining at the age of seven. The newsies were all in Medda's theatre just messing about after a long selling day.

While the boys were chatting on the stage about the day and the other girls were playing dress-up with Medda's costumes, Strings, known as Leah back then, went to the very back of the theatre to the room where all the instruments were kept. Usually no one was allowed back there unless it was to retrieve the instruments for a show. But she was an exception.

Medda had taught her how to play after she asked, and now, after every selling day, she would play and practice for at least an hour a day. But for the first three months, no one knew, because she practiced in the theatre.

She had completely lost track of time that day, playing to her heart's content. When Race opened the door and saw her playing, she finally revealed to everyone what she did in the hour of free time they had every time they went to the theatre. After being asked to play, Jack had deemed her new nickname to be Strings, considering that the violin was a strings instrument.

After that, she would practice in the Lodge when Medda let her keep the violin. She would play in the theatre at night sometimes, but she soon decided that it wasn't her thing, keeping things in the Lodge.

The second meaning emerged after the strike. Strings was heading back from selling one day when she passed a textile shop and saw a few balls of yarn that were being sold two pennies for one. An idea came to her mind, and on impulse, she bought four.

When she got back to the Lodge, she stopped to think. Why had she bought the yarn in the first place, she wondered. What idea had even sparked in her mind?

She then remembered something she did for fun when she was younger for fun. Ideas flooding her mind, she grabbed a pair of scissors and a pencil from the lone desk in the room.

Strings unraveled one of the yarn balls and cut six equal lengths of it. She tied each strand to the pencil, making sure to leave some extra for later. She then tied the other ends into a large knot.

Grabbing two other colors, she weaved the yarn in and out of the already existing strands, spelling out a word. Strings tied off the open end and braided the loose portions of yarn. Once she finished, she admired her handiwork.

It was a white, red and light blue bracelet that read 'Jack'. And she knew exactly how she would give it to him.

She gifted it to Jack on his birthday a few days later, and he loved it. He tied it around his wrist and said, jokingly, that maybe she could consider making one for every newsie in the Lodge.

And that she did. Over the course of the next several months, Strings made over thirty bracelets for every boy and girl in the Lodge, including herself. She even made one for Katherine.

Not one bracelet was the same. Some were purely made of yarn, others were also made with twine. For example, Smarts' bracelet was made of purple, white and blue yarn, while Crutchie's was made of green and yellow yarn with twine. Romeo's was red, black and yellow, Sniper's was green and blue with twine. You get the idea.

Strings also, occasionally, sold them for three pennies alongside her newspapers. She would make several of them during her free time, plain and patterned, then she would sell them the next day. Any that didn't sell would be sold the day after.

On accident, Strings earned her nickname a second meaning. Everyone else realised that except for her. And when she did, she felt proud of her work, whether it was a violin performance or a bracelet.

* * *

 _A/N: The bracelet thing was inspired by how some of the cast members were given bracelets/keychains from fans with their character's name_


	4. One Shot 4

**TW: Snakes (if you're scared of them), blood, cussing**

Snakes Hiss and Rattle 'Cause They're Scared

 _Head-cannon: Davey has a natural love for snakes_

"Kid Blink! We need help! Get here now!" Romeo called.

"Huh?" the boy with the eyepatch questioned, running into the room. "Why're you screaming?"

"In the drawer under our bunk, there's a worm-looking thing!" Jojo explained. "We don't know what it is, but we know for damn sure it doesn't belong here! Can you look?"

Kid Blink was confused. What had all the boys in his room to be so scared? Surely whatever was in the drawer wasn't that scary. He walked over to the bunk, bent down and opened the drawer. What was inside made him jump.

It was a small brown snake. It had somehow gotten into the Lodge, but how it did was the question. From what Kid Blink knew, snakes only lived in the Bronx, and barely ever left.

"Boys, this is a snake. You know the things the Bronx newsies say shows up every now and again? That's what this is." The older boy explained. He stuck his hand into the drawer to try and pick it up until Crutchie interjected, "Yeah, yeah, big deal. We know what it is, but how do we get rid of it? I read somewhere that those things bite! And some kinds can kill you!"

Kid Blink drew his hand back as he put the blond boy's words into consideration. If these things could bite, and sometimes kill, then how would they get it out of the Lodge without getting hurt?

"Can we just try to pick it up and put it outside for God's sake? I don't wat to see that thing in here." Henry exclaimed, pointing at the drawer.

"Same here!" Romeo agreed. "I am not going to sleep on that bunk if it means having to be close to that thing!"

"Alright, calm down! I'll take it outside!" Kid Blink sighed. He slowly reached his hand into the drawer and picked up the snake by the tail. It clearly didn't like that being done to it, because, in a flash, the reptile quickly whipped around and bit him on the arm.

"Ah! Shit!" Kid Blinked cussed, dropping the snake back into the drawer and kicking it shut. "Fuck, that hurt!" He took off his vest and wrapped it around the bite to stop the blood flow.

"Well, I guess trying to get it out now is out of the question! I say we kill it! That ought to do it!" Henry commented. This earned a lot of yelling of agreement from the others in the room.

"What are you all yelling about? And what's all this about killing something, Henry?" All the boys in the room turned to the door to see Davey standing there, a confused expression on his face.

"There's a snake in the drawer!" Kid Blink explained. "I tried to get the thing out but it bit me!" he gestured to his arm.

Davey sighed. "I'll get the first aid kit. While I bandage that, tell me what you did to try and get it out."

The younger boy nodded and sat down. Davey returned from the bathroom with the first aid kit a few minutes later and sat down next to him.

"So," Davey began, examining the bite on Kid Blink's arm, "How did you try and get it out of the drawer?"

"He picked it up by the tail." Romeo piped up. "It curled around and bit him."

Davey sighed again while he was sterilizing the bite. "You should never do that. They, snakes that is, don't like it when you pick them up by the tail."

"Dave," Crutchie spoke up, "Is this snake the kind that can kill you?"

"Nope." Davey replied, bandaging Kid Blink's arm. "I could tell by the shape of the bite. If the bite is an oval-ish shape with a 'v' on one side, the snake isn't dangerous. If there's two larger holes and no 'v', then it is."

"How do you know this?" Kid Blink asked when Davey finished bandaging his arm. "I mean, it's not like we see you read much anyways."

"I read at home and the library. What do you think?" Davey asked, approaching the drawer slowly. "Did you drop the snake after it bit you?" he continued.

Kid Blink nodded. Davey groaned in exasperation. "I understand why you did, but you're not supposed to drop a snake. It stresses them out."

All the other boys watched as Davey knelt down and slowly opened the drawer that contained the snake. Almost immediately, they heard a loud hiss come from the drawer.

"Hey buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. Calm down." Davey said to the snake. He reached both hands inside of the drawer and slowly pulled the snake out. "You see, boys?" he smirked as he stood up. "That is how you handle a snake."

All the other newsies were slack-jawed. Davey was a shy, timid teenager when he first came to the Lodge, yet here he was, holding a snake in his hands.

"See, he's calm now, so he's not going to hurt you." Davey said, sitting down next to Romeo. "Go ahead, you can hold him."

Romeo recoiled a moment, then he reached out both hands and took the snake. He seemed visibly uncomfortable, but he relaxed a bit after seeing that the snake was showing no signs of wanting to hurt him.

"Not so bad, huh?" Davey asked.

"Suppose not…" Romeo shrugged. He shivered as the snake wrapped around his arm and slithered upwards towards his neck, but laughed a bit when the snake's tongue tickled him.

"Could I try?" Crutchie asked. Davey shook his head as he peeled the snake off of Romeo. "The poor guy's gone through enough stress today. I'll put him outside." At this, he stood up and left, probably to put the snake down in the grass at the back of the Lodge.

From that day forward, all the boys in that room respected Davey a bit more. And every time a snake got into the Lodge after that, they made sure to stay calm and get him to do the work.

 _A/N: this is something i saw on instagram that was a snapshot from tumblr (i think?) written by 'donnynovitskiaccordiangenius'. it says it's because in Davey and Jack's back and forth in 'Watch What Happens (Reprise)', Davey says, 'You know why a snake starts to rattle... 'cause he's scared.' this is sort of a pointer to how Davey could be one of those people that loves snakes and the such like._


	5. One Shot 5

Love Has Several Languages (Race/Spot)

 _Modern AU+Head-cannon (Race and Jack know a crap ton of languages [they learn them for fun cuz why not?] despite them swearing like sailors)_

Anthony and Sean were the most hopelessly in love couple in high school. They were the 'it' couple of the school, and everyone was always jealous of how much they loved each other.

But it wasn't always that way.

Back when they first started dating, both of them were so awkward with each other that they didn't actually kiss for the first time until about six weeks of going out.

Their first date was… painfully awkward, to say the least. They had gone to see a movie, but they barely even talked throughout the whole thing. Afterwards, Sean tried to give Anthony a kiss, but settled for a hug instead.

But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was when it came to saying 'I love you'.

Anthony wanted to be creative with the ways he said 'I love you' and how he flirted with Sean. Considering he already knew eight languages (English, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Gaelic, Greek and Japanese), he decided to do it in foreign languages.

So, he took time out of every day to learn different languages. These included Latin, Galician and several others, some more commonly used, others being lesser known.

Every day, when he met up with Sean or passed him in the hallway, he would drop a pick-up line or say 'I love you' in a certain language. Sean didn't even know what he was trying to do at first, but went with it anyways.

One day, he sat down at the lunch table and said to Sean, "Aroha ataahua."(1) It was supposed to be in Maori. What Anthony didn't know was that one of his friends, Jack, was fluent in several of the languages he flirted with Sean in, one of which was Maori.

Frustrated at this point, Jack slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "Mo te Atua, me korero noa i te reo Ingarihi, kaore koe?"(2) At this, Anthony was shocked, but shouted back, "Aue, na e kore e taea e au te mahi auaha me te ahua o taku whakaatu i taku aroha ki a ia?"(3)

Jack retorted, "Ehara i te mea, Anthony. Ko te mea no te mea kaore koe i te matekore i te ngana ki te mahi i te tikanga!"(4) This started an argument between the two boys that made basically everyone in the nearby vicinity turn their heads in confusion. After the argument finally cooled down, Anthony turned to Sean, said, "I love you," brought him close and kissed him.

Sure, their relationship started out awkward. But something that Sean learned that day after Anthony explained everything was that love and affection can come in a variety of languages. You just have to look around and find out what they are.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _1._ _Hello handsome._

 _2\. For God's sake, just say that in English, will you?_

 _3\. Oh, so I can't be creative in the way I show my affection towards him?_

 _4\. It's not that, Anthony. It's because you're so goddamn hopeless at trying to do it normally!_

* * *

 _A/N: Is it just me or does anyone else have a head-cannon that Jack and Race swear a lot but know so many damn languages (like, more than seven) that anyone who doesn't know about how many languages they know just stares at them when they switch to another language on accident?_

 _Also, if any of it is wrong, I took it from Google Translate, so that's my reason._


	6. One Shot 6

_A/N 1: If any of you remember, in Strings' story there was mention of a newsie called Smarts. I had this lined up but had no idea how to implement her difference without seeming offensive. If you don't know what I mean now, then read the story, and if you still don't know, there's another note at the end. Enjoy!_

* * *

Different in a Good Way

Smarts was… unique to all the other newsies. Sure, they were all special in their own way, but she was different in more ways than one.

When Jack first brought her to the Lodge in 1894, she couldn't even speak, even though she appeared to be at least seven years old. It took probably three days for her to say her first word, which was 'book'. The others weren't very fazed by her slow development, thinking that maybe she was just a bit set back, had never been to school or her parents didn't teach her for whatever reason.

As she learned to speak more, they also realised that she only spoke to certain people that she trusted. She only spoke with the girls and a few boys (Jack, Henry, Davey, Finch and Race respectively), but the others didn't mind. She still did spend time with them, but just didn't speak with them.

Another thing that caught Jack's attention was how she didn't like loud noises. Whether it was the circulation bell, the whistle of a police officer or the other newsies arguing to the point of shouting, she would always put her hands over her ears and whine.

She also had odd habits. If she was ever alone or if she was selling without a partner, which was almost never, she would be seen rocking back and forth, on her heels if she was standing, or spinning around until she was dizzy. She also would sometimes repeat words or phrases she heard. No one knew why she did, but it wasn't really much to worry about. As long as she didn't try to hurt herself, they had all agreed.

She didn't like certain textures either. For example, she was the only newsie who didn't wear suspenders because the material irritated her. The texture of the towels also bothered her, so washing up was a bit of a challenge. She also didn't like the grain of wood, so Jack had her switch bunks with Dynamite so she wouldn't have to climb the ladder.

She also had a bit of a temper. Whenever the daily routine was changed or influenced in any way, she would stomp her feet, whine and try to hurt anyone who came close, making a big deal of noise. Only Dynamite could really calm her down from these outbursts, and it was because of them she earned her first nickname, Fits, about two years after joining.

She despised it, to put it bluntly. It seemed too negative, focusing on a bad attribute of herself. She wanted them to call her something else, even a temporary nickname until there was a more suitable one, but since no one, not even herself, knew her real name, she had to stick with Fits.

As soon as she was taught to read and write, she had a thirst for knowledge, but her learning was very limited, considering the only book in the Lodge was fictional. It became increasingly difficult to try and teach her to suit her needs, with the only person with a proper education past reading and basic mathematics being Davey, and he hadn't been to school for a while.

After a day of selling after the strike, she asked Davey to take her to the library, which he did. After seeing her eagerness to take a book out, he helped her get a library card. After that, she would borrow a book every week, making sure to return it.

Davey checked out books too, but he noticed how the level of books she borrowed were the same grade as his textbooks from school, even though she was five years younger than him. He quizzed her on some of the subjects in the books, and was appalled at her intellect. She could solve math problems at lightning speed, and could grasp complicated scientific concepts. Her spelling skills were astronomical as well, but it was in science and mathematics where she excelled the most.

News of this quickly spread to all the other newsies, and Jack deemed her new nickname to be Smarts. She liked it much more than Fits, and it became one of her new favourite words around the Lodge, alongside 'poker', 'rooftop' and 'papes'.

Despite her differences, Smarts enjoyed being a newsie. She didn't care if someone thought she was weird or different. To her, being different was a good thing, and she liked being different.

* * *

 _A/N 2: If you didn't catch on, Smarts is autistic. Her habits were her stimming, and not liking certain textures or loud noises was the sensory overload that autistic people have. If any of this is inaccurate or offensive, I apologise with all my heart. I do not know an autistic person myself. This is based off of what I know and have learned about ASD from research. I understand that not all autistic people are Savants. I understand that not all autistic people have the same stims as what I listed here. I know that not all autistic people have hindered speaking abilities. I KNOW THAT THIS DISORDER IS A SPECTRUM AND THAT IT VARIES._ _I'm also not entirely sure if ASD even had a name back in the 19th century. Again, if I'm wrong, forgive me._

 _I'm one of those writers that wants diversity somehow in their stories, but also tries not to offend anyone who may fall under the categories I use. If me having Smarts' first nickname as 'Fits' was offensive, I'm sorry._

 _Putting this here so that you don't come at me with hate._


	7. One Shot 7: Part 1

_A/N: Okay, this one is really long. Like, long enough to be a short multi chapter fic. So I'm posting this one in two or three parts. Just letting you know in advance. Enjoy!_

 _Reminders:_

 _Gay: Race, Davey, Romeo, Elmer_

 _Bi: Jack, Spot, Specs, Sarah_

 _Pan: Katherine, Albert_

 _Ace-spec/aro-spec: Katherine (demisexual), Crutchie (ace)_

 _Trans: Sarah (genderfluid AFAB), Romeo (FTM), Elmer (non-binary)_

 _Straight allies: Henry, Finch_

* * *

Love is All That Matters Part 1

 _Modern AU (the gang goes to a pride parade)_

"You ready to go to Kat's house, Zach?" Jack asked his friend, straightening the pink bowtie around his own neck. Him and all his friends were going to their first pride parade, and they'd all agreed to wear the colours of their flags.

"Sort of. But I'm… scared." Zachary said, picking his crutches up from where they rested on the sofa. "My grandfather's leading the protest that's going to be at the parade. I'm not out to him."

"Screw that old man, Zack." Jack sighed, picking up their backpack that sat by the door. "Who gives a damn about what he says? All that matters at this pride parade is that we prove that man wrong."

Zachary smiled as the two made their way to Jack's car. "You're right. Screw him and his queerphobia. Now let's motor. We got a parade to get ready for and be at."

They arrived at Katherine's house and were welcomed in by Nicholas. The button-up he was wearing was open, showing the binder that flattened his chest. He had the transgender flag pinned to his shoulders like a cape and a speaker strapped to his belt that was currently blasting 'Girls/Girls/Boys'.

"You've been here a while, huh?" Jack commented, setting the bag down on the couch.

"Shut up, Cowboy. Looking dapper, might I say so myself." Nicholas chuckled, pointing to Jack and Zachary's bow ties as he shut the door and turned his speaker off.

"It's a queer fashion statement, idiot." Zachary sighed. "Where's Kat?"

"There you two are!" Katherine exclaimed. Her chestnut hair was up in a bun, exposing the gauges in her ears, the pattern of the demisexual flag adorning them. A white and purple tank top hugged her torso, a black mini skirt doing the same for her legs. Grey ballet flats tied the look together.

"Who else is here?" Zachary asked. "How many are we meeting there?"

"Sean, Anthony, Finley, Elmer, Albert and Henry are meeting us there. Everyone else is here." Katherine explained.

"Hello!" Sam smiled at the boys. A pin on their chest had an arrow that was pointed to 'They/Them'. Their bleach-blonde hair had been sprayed blue, and they were wearing a purple-and-white vest shirt and pink-and-black shorts. White Converse were laced up their ankles.

Their brother Davey was sat next to them, painting the genderfluid pride flag onto their shoulder. He was wearing a simple white shirt with a pastel rainbow flag and the words 'Kiss whoever the hell you want' on it. His jeans were cuffed at the knees, and an array of bracelets covered his left arm. A rainbow flag decorated his left cheek, and the soles of his shoes were rainbow as well.

"Hey, Davey. Sam. You ready?" Zachary asked.

"Just about. And you're getting the hang of it, aren't you?" Sam smiled, standing up and going to chat with Katherine. They had legally changed their name a few months back, and everyone was finally getting used to calling them Sam instead of Sarah.

"Where's Spencer?" Jack asked, tying a blue ribbon around his wrist. "If Sam, Dave, Kat, Zack, Nick and I are here, and Sean, Anthony, Finley, Albert, Elmer and Henry are meeting us there, that means Spencer must be here too."

"Surprise!" Spencer jumped out from behind the couch, confetti exploding everywhere. He had gotten his hands on a party popper. Nicholas shook his head at his boyfriend.

"Why the hell did I decide to date you, Spence?" Nick laughed. Spencer, in response, walked over and gave him a kiss and said coyly, "Because you love me, silly. Even before you came out."

"Okay, point made." Nick shrugged, sitting down where Sam had been. Even though Jack took art classes, Davey was the designated painter, considering he knew the flags needed for them all.

"So…" Davey said, "Any protesters we need to deal with later? Because we can just have Spence and Nick kiss to piss them off."

"Probably. There's protesters at every damn Pride, why are you even asking?" Sam groaned. "I wish they could all just go and die on Mars." Everyone burst out laughing in agreement,

Zack stiffened a bit, but relaxed a few seconds later. Jack noticed this, but decided that as long as he wasn't stressing out it would be fine.

"Okay, we're good." Davey said, putting the face paints away. "Let's motor. We have a parade to go to."

"Not until we clean up! My dad would kill me if he found the confetti on the floor." Katherine gave Spencer the side eye as she said it.

"I'll get the vacuum, Kitty. Love you." Sam smiled sweetly, kissing their girlfriend on the cheek.

After cleaning up the mess that had been made in Katherine's living room, they all piled into Jack and Katherine's cars and took the forty-five-minute drive to the parade venue. This event was certainly going to go down an interesting route.


	8. One Shot 7: Part 2

_A/N 1: Okay, this is the second and last part of the previous upload. I definitely went on an absolute rant on this one, and this part is like double the words of the last. I didn't even expect it to be this long. Anyways, onward!_

* * *

 **TW: homophobia, transphobia, violence, swearing**

 **Part 2:**

All the others were waiting for them when they arrived. Let's just say that some of them may have gone overboard.

Sean and Anthony were wearing the same socks and jeans. Sean's vest said 'I ain't gay but my boyfriend is'. Anthony's was the same as Davey's. Sean was, impressively, wearing a pair of heels, and Anthony was wearing rainbow Vans. His blonde hair had been coloured with temporary dye in the colours of the pride flag, and Sean had the bisexual pride flag on his shoulder in the same manner as Sam's flag.

Elmer and Albert had their flags pinned to their shoulders like Nick. Elmer was wearing a rainbow skirt and a white shirt. Albert's red hair was gelled up into a mohawk and was sprayed with rainbow glitter, which matched his sparkly trousers. Both had face paint on their cheeks of their respective flags.

Henry and Finley were both wearing rainbow shirts and cargo shorts. They both had speakers strapped to their rainbow belts like Nick, and Finley's was playing 'Girls like Girls'. Henry held a sign that said 'Why be homophobic, transphobic, racist or sexist when silence is an option?'

"I feel underdressed." Jack sighed, looking down at his clothing, then to Zachary. "You guys are all fancy-looking. You've got speakers, flags, signs and shit, and all Zack and I have is these bowties and colour-coordinated clothes."

"Hey, wait a second!" Sean reached into his bag and pulled out two flags, the bisexual and asexual ones. He also handed them a box of safety pins. "Here. Do what Elmer, Albert and Nick did. Then you won't feel so 'underdressed' as you're saying, Jack. Keep these, by the way. I don't know why I even have them."

"Shut it, Conlon." Jack rolled his eyes and pinned his flag to his shoulders, Zack copying him. He then gave the safety pins back to Sean.

"Are we ready to have fun or what?" Katherine hollered. All of them yelled in agreement as a response.

"Let's go!" Sam declared.

All of them walked into the venue with their heads up high. In school, it was near impossible to represent themselves with the strict uniform they all had to wear. On the rare occasion that they had days where they could wear casual clothing, wearing flag colours wasn't an option with the prohibition of pride displaying in school for some odd reason.

But this was their first Pride parade. They could wear whatever they liked and not be bothered about it. And they were all excited to finally show who they were without the fear.

They all split up, agreeing to go in groups of two, with one group of three (Jack, Zachary and Davey), and meet up back at the car park later. After making sure they could all message each other if need be, they went their separate ways.

"So… now what? None of us have been to Pride before." Zack stated, looking around cautiously.

"No shit, Sherlock… What do we do?" Jack marvelled. There was so much music he could barely hear himself think. Rainbows were just everywhere. There was the smell of alcohol, although none of them could drink just yet, alluringly hanging in the air.

"Go around and talk to people?" Davey suggested. "Maybe see if there are any protestors around that want to see some action?"

"That would work, I guess." Jack shrugged. Just then shouting came from a few yards away. All three teenagers turned their heads to see another large group of people making their way into the venue. But they did not come with good intentions.

A throng of middle-aged to elderly people with anti-gay signs were now invading the area. Several people that were at the parade were already moving out of the way to let them through, fear in their eyes.

"Jack, Dave, hide me." Zachary panicked. Both of the other boys complied, although Davey was confused. But Jack knew what he was talking about and explained.

At the head of the crowd was Zack's grandfather. He was holding up a sign that read, 'God Hates Fags!' Every person he encountered that wouldn't move away received the f-slur shouted in their face.

"What're we going to do?" Davey asked, panicking. "He can't see that he's here!"

Suddenly, a large portion of the crowd of parade-goers moved aside, forming an open circle. In the midst of them all was Nicholas, his flag-cape now dirty from the asphalt. Zack's grandfather had shoved him down to the ground in a rage.

"You disgusting freak!" the man yelled, kicking the much smaller boy in the gut. "You are defying what God wanted for you! You were born a girl and should be a girl!"

Nick was trying his best to stand up, but the kick had knocked the wind out of him. On the side of the crowd surrounding the scene were all the other boys plus Katherine and Sam. Jack could see Spencer struggling to fight his way out of Henry and Anthony's arms, trying to get to his boyfriend.

No one stepped in as the violence between Nicholas and the elderly man got worse. They were scared that they would get hurt by the man's flailing punches and kicks. At this point the man had punched Nick hard enough that he was bleeding.

Jack was seeing red. With all the strength he could muster, he charged through the crowd in front of him and pushed Zack's grandfather off of Nicholas. He gave the elderly man a punch in the jaw to try and buy some time.

"You okay, bud? Did he break anything?" Jack turned to Nicholas, who had a bloody nose. The smaller boy nodded, then shook his head. Good, Jack though. The damage hadn't been that severe. He helped Nick up and hurried him to where his other friends were standing, then turned back to the man.

"You think that you can try and put us all down?" Jack yelled.

The elderly man spat, walked over and got up in Jack's face. "What do you faggots want? You already have this 'Pride' and shit, what else is there?"

"A lot, actually!" Jack yelled indignantly, ready to run his mouth. "What we want is for there to no longer be hate crimes against our community. We want for us to be able to adopt children without the struggle. We want to not get beat up while walking home. We want for conversion therapy to be illegalized in all states. We want transgender people to have easy access to hormone therapy and surgery. I could go on, but I've made a point. Being LGBT+ is NOT a choice! No one chooses their gender, or their race, or their sexuality, or whether they have a physical or mental disability. What people DO choose, however, is to be bigoted assholes like YOU!"

With the last sentence, he gave the man a hard shove, causing him to stumble backwards. The entire crowd went silent. Jack could feel himself calm down, but he was still angry.

Then, unexpectedly, Zachary stepped out of the crowd and shuffled towards Jack on his crutches. He stood his ground, not caring whether his grandfather saw him or not.

"This community of people is more than a community!" he declared, raising his left crutch to the air. "We are a family. A second family for those who were rejected by their first one, which surprises me, by the way. All those mothers who carry the baby for nine months and go through so much pain to bring the child into the world only to refuse to care for them later in life just because they were born a different gender or have a partner of the same gender. Why, I have to ask, would you do such a thing? You would have just destroyed one of the most valuable relationships you will ever have in your life!"

After Zack had finished speaking, Sean stepped out to join them, then Finley, then Sam and Katherine. Eventually, all of Jack's friends had joined him in the circle the crowd had made. All of them were ready to have a go at this hater if they got the chance.

Jack felt an arm grab his shoulder and turn him around. It was Davey, his face so close to Jack's. The shorter boy could feel his heart start pounding, but he knew what Davey wanted him to do. Jack reached behind Davey's back, drew him in and gave him a deep kiss.

The roars of the crowd drew them apart a few minutes later. It was so thunderous that Jack could barely make out what Davey was saying. He turned back around to see all his friends cheering and hooting.

"That's my brother!" Sam squealed, applauding and pointing to Davey. Anthony and Spencer were yelling, "Get 'em, Jack!" All his other friends were just cheering and applauding, with no words to say.

Jack turned his attention back to Davey and gave him another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. When the two boys separated for air again, the crowd had finally died down enough for Jack to hear what the taller boy was saying.

"I love you, Jack. I always have, ever since you and I came out or even before then. But I didn't think you loved me back." Davey gasped, a broad smile across his face.

All Jack could say back, his heart pounding in his ears, was, "I love you too. And that's all that matters."

And it was true. The two boys kissed a third time, and all that mattered in those few moments was their love. Not the haters, not the fight, just love.

Love was all that mattered.

* * *

 _A/N 2: Whoo, that was a lot! A majority of Jack and Crutchie's rants were my own opinions, considering that I'm part of the queer community. This one started out a bit hateful but ended happy, so there's that! Next one is probably going to be a bit sadder, so... beware of that. I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. One Shot 8

**TW: Blood, war, character death, guns**

All I Want Is Home

 _WW1 AU_

Anthony Higgins felt his body go rigid as the cold metal of the gun barrel was put to his back and he was tackled to the ground. A deep voice growled, "You move, I pull the trigger. You say anything I don't want to hear, I pull the trigger. If you want to live, tell me where your battalion is." Anthony heard the click of the gun, causing him to shiver.

The war was almost over, he could sense it. But now he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't tell this soldier where his camp was. That would surely end up with them all dead. But he couldn't risk his life. He had somewhere he was wanted. Home.

He could imagine his wife and children trembling in fear, wondering every day if they would receive a letter saying he died. He could just imagine their screams and cries. Poor Roxanne, his beautiful wife of eleven years. Learning that her husband who had fought so valiantly had sacrificed his own life.

Innocent Peter, his eldest son at the age of eight. He would be devastated to learn that his father had lost his life to a Russian soldier. Little Annalise, his daughter at the tender age of three. Anthony couldn't bear to imagine her growing up without a father by her side.

And the baby his wife was carrying. They would be here in a few months, and Anthony wanted to make sure that he was there to teach them to walk, talk, and all that. If he was killed, he would not be able to do so.

"You going to speak or not?" The soldier asked gruffly, pressing the gun into his back harder. His accent was thick, but his English was understandable enough.

Anthony stopped to think. If he did sacrifice himself, and his side won the war, he would be hailed a hero. But was it worth being called a hero over being able to see his family again? His battalion was waiting for him back at base as well.

"I'll give you one minute exactly to respond to my question." The soldier snarled.

Anthony thought again. What if he lied? If the soldier was thick enough to believe him, then maybe, just maybe, he could make it out alive. He could see his family again. He would get to see the birth of his third child, perhaps, were he lucky.

He bit his tongue and lied, "Two hundred yards south from here." The two hundred yards part was true, but it actually was to the east. He had turned to the north because he had spotted a Russian trench.

The Russian gave him a glare, then lifted the gun off his back. "Go." He grunted. Anthony gave a sigh of relief and took of down south. He was doing this to distract the Russian until he turned and left him alone.

After about five minutes of running, Anthony turned around to check if the soldier was still there, but then froze. The soldier was still behind him, and now the gun was directly in his face.

"You deceptive thing! You lied." The Russian soldier seethed angrily. He lowered the gun to Anthony's chest, put his finger to the trigger and fired.

Anthony stumbled back and fell, his own blood seeping through his uniform onto the ground. He could feel himself slipping away from reality as he bled out.

"Roxanne… Peter… Annalise… baby…" He gasped in pain, coughing, only to stain his uniform further. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

"Mummy!" Peter bounded into the living room. "There's a letter from Daddy's battalion!"

Roxanne felt her breath hitch slightly. Would her husband be coming home? Was he alright?

"Peter, go to your room." She ordered. The boy nodded his head and left the living room.

With shaking hands, Roxanne tore open the envelope. She desperately removed the paper from within, but felt her heart drop the moment she started reading.

 _'Dear Ms. Higgins nee Ashton, we regret to inform you that your husband, Anthony Higgins, has died on the battlefield. He went missing two nights ago on an expedition to a Russian trench, but didn't return. We found him in the forest dead the third morning, shot through the heart by a Russian soldier. He will be buried here until you can send for his body.'_

Roxanne dropped the letter and put her head in her hands. Her husband was dead. He wouldn't be coming home.

She rubbed a hand across her pregnant belly. The child, boy or girl, would be born into a world without a father. No father to teach them the important things in life. But if Roxanne had to do it herself, she would.

She would tell her children that their father was a hero.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, that was a sad one. In school I had to read recounts of the first World War, and this popped into my head. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed (or not)_


	10. One Shot 9

**TW: Self-harm, suicide attempt, racism, Islamophobia, homophobia, eating disorders**

A Special Gift of Vision

 _Modern AU_

Finch sits down in his homeroom one day in October and looks around as the teacher takes attendance.

The reason why he does this is to try to help and support people who need it. He has a special ability that no one knows about.

He can see things that other people normally can't.

After about a minute of scanning, he sees it. In a girl's pocket, there's a small bottle of pills. She sits across the room, grey hood drawn over her head, chestnut hair barely visible. Finch searches her upper half and finds scars running up and down her arms. A box of razors is concealed in the canvas bag over her shoulder.

He knows what she plans to do. She's planning to cut herself then O.D. in the girls' toilet. And he needs to stop this as soon as possible.

The bell rings and everyone rushes out of the room. Finch is the last to leave after the girl in the grey hood. He follows her to just outside the girls' bathroom and yells, "Hey!"

She stops, turns around and looks at him. Her eyes widen. She knows she's been caught and immediately begins to run. He sprints after her, not caring about the looks he's getting from people in the hallway.

Eventually, she reaches a dead end. She stops, crouches down to the floor and pulls the bottle of pills from her pocket. Just as she opens it, Finch slides down next to her and knocks the bottle away, the white pills spilling across the floor.

"What was that for?" she screams bitterly, angry tears streaming down her face. "Who gives a damn about me? Would anyone notice if I disappeared?"

Finch grabs her wrists and looks her dead in the eyes. "I care. I would cry for you if no one else did. Sure, I don't really know you, but it doesn't mean I don't care. You matter, and you need to stay strong."

The girl stops crying for a moment, then wipes her tears away with her sleeve. She gives him a fragile smile and says, "Katherine. My name's Katherine."

"Finley, but my friends call me Finch." He says, smiling back. He helps her up off the ground and says, "Take care. And give me your box of razors. You won't be needing those."

She hesitates, then reaches into her bag and hands him the box. Katherine turns to leave, but stops. She turns back around and gives him a swift hug and whispers in his ear, "Thank you, Finch." She rushes off to her next class, leaving him alone with a box of razors to flush and a bottle of pills to clean up.

But at least he helped her.

* * *

About a month later, Finch is sitting in the library and sees a slender blond boy, probably a junior, sitting a few chairs away. He has his head in his hands and a black eye that's healing. His cheeks are hollow and he looks like he hasn't eaten in three days. Maybe there's something more that is to be unveiled.

Finch looks him up and down for a few seconds and immediately sees what's wrong. There's a note shoved in the boy's pocket that reads 'Fag' in messy script, and there are bruises all over his chest. He's clearly been beat up by some seniors out for trouble, or perhaps his parents, or even both. The kid also seems very unhealthily underweight, but Finch can't pinpoint why.

"Hey, you okay?" Finch whispers, causing the boy to jump. He immediately stands up and leaves. But Finch knows that there's more to what he sees.

He goes after him and finds the kid in the bathroom, leaning against the sink and crying. Suddenly, the boy sticks his fingers down his throat and retches into the sink, most likely throwing up his lunch. He does this a couple of times, washes the sink and turns around to see Finch standing there.

"Not a word of this to anyone, you swear?" the boy hisses as he tries to leave. Finch blocks his path and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. Don't let whatever those jerks said to you get to your head. God loves and accepts you, and I will too." Finch says, trying his best to sound calm. "Don't do that again. All you're doing is proving to the bullies that you're vulnerable to them. And you're hurting yourself. Don't do it, understand?"

The blond kid does a bit of a double take, then leans against Finch's chest, crying. He waits patiently until the kid stops crying, and when he does, gives Finch a smile.

"Anthony." The kid says quietly. "Name's Anthony. What's yours?"

"Finley. But you can call me Finch."

Anthony smiles again, but it's a happier smile. He gives Finch a hug and says, "Thank you. And I'll try to get better, I promise." He runs out of the bathroom and leaves Finch alone, satisfied at his work.

* * *

Two weeks after the Christmas holidays, Finch is walking to calculus when he sees a small Muslim boy, perhaps a sophomore, slumped against his locker, head on his knees. His curly black hair is a mess, and he's clearly hurt by something.

Finch looks for a moment, and, for the first time, sees phrases and a memory that is relaying through the boy's head. He sees 'Terrorist!', 'Bomber!', 'Go back to where you came from!' and several more. The memory is of a much taller boy stealing his taqiyah off his head. This teen is clearly a subject of racist bullies.

Finch suddenly forgets about heading to class and crouches down by the small boy. "Hey, you okay kid?" he asks, sitting down next to him.

The black-haired boy looks up and immediately moves away. "Don't hurt me, please…" he begs desperately.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Don't let those guys get you down. I'd sit with you at lunch, on the bus, on the train, whatever." Finch says. He gives the boy a smile and continues, "I won't judge you for fasting. I won't judge you for wearing that cap. Just be you. That's all that matters."

The smaller boy smiles and gives Finch a tight hug. "Thank you for those words." He says. "I'm Nicholas. You are?"

"Finley. But Finch is fine." He smiles and helps the boy up. "Stay strong kid. See you around."

* * *

By March, Finch notices a lot of change in the people he helped over the last several months.

Katherine is proudly wearing short sleeves, her scars now fading a bit. She seems happier, no longer wearing the grey hoodie with the hood drawn over her eyes. She no longer hides any razors or pills in her bag or pockets.

Anthony looks much healthier now, and he's proudly holding his boyfriend's hand as he walks down the hallway. He doesn't care what people say now. He kisses his boyfriend in response to any homophobic comments.

Nicholas holds his head up high with pride. He seems to have made friends with another Muslim sophomore wearing a blue hijab. They walk arm in arm, now proud of their religion, knowing well that they are not what people say they are.

They all say hello to Finch as they walk past, and it makes him smile. He has helped these people to accept themselves, to love themselves the way they are.

His special gift of vision is truly a blessing.

* * *

 _A/N: Okay, this one was another doozy. It was written all in one go, and I don't even know how this idea popped up, to be frank, but it's here now. Hope you enjoyed! Remember, you matter, and whatever a bully says is mostly to try and cover their own insecurities. Don't let them get you down._

 _PS: My uploading schedule might become a bit erratic. I'm in eight grade now and schoolwork is killing me and it's only the first week of school smh... So updates might be a bit slow cuz i need to focus on school Just letting you all know now._


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay everyone. I need help. I know I said my uploading schedule was going to be a bit wonky, but school is sort of slowing down its pace a bit, and I want to try and at least start something so I could upload it by the end of this month or by October second.**

 **But I need ideas, considering most of what I write is usually an idea that comes in out of nowhere and gets written in one day over the course of several hours. So, I have a few options here:**

 **1\. More about trans!Romeo (Modern Pride AU, One Shot 7 Parts 1 and 2)**

 **2\. Another OC backstory**

 **3\. A canon character's backstory**

 **4\. Some shipping fluff (Specify ship)**

 **5\. Brotherly love**

 **6\. Something else entirely! (Specify)**

 **It would mean a LOT to me if you did leave a suggestion. So do that please!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Haylee 3**


	12. Update: Switching Platforms

**Okay... I know I said that I would be posting sometime early this month. But I recently started using Wattpad, so I'll be moving the stuff on this account over there (not right away, because I have a lot of stuff there already). The username of that account is 'WriteNonStop0208' if you want to find me.**

 **I've enjoyed using this site for writing, but moving on is a part of life. It's just that Wattpad is a bit better for writing, as well as the allowance of posting original content, which I wanted to do for a while. But I will be taking into account the suggestions (although only two were provided) from the last part.**

 **Farewell!**

 **-WriteNonstop28**


End file.
